


Home

by misbehavin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Family Feels, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 13:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16242296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbehavin/pseuds/misbehavin
Summary: He listed the facts (you’re both my fathers, you share a room), then asked, without hesitation, "Do you ever kiss?"





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> me @ myself: go write that angsty fic  
> my brain: how about.. no

 

The question takes Sam off guard. He should’ve seen it coming, but no. So here they are, with the tension getting worse the longer they take to answer.

“Uhhhh," mutters Sam. This is bad, he thinks. This is just... bad.

"So?"

"Well," Cas says, frowning. “We are not together, for starters."

"But you love each other. Right?"

Sam swallows. “Yeah, 'course. We’re family."

Castiel nods in agreement.

Jack doesn’t look satisfied. He had approached them with the subject with the straightforwardness that only a young child could. He listed the facts ( _you’re both my fathers, you share a room_ ), then asked, without hesitation, "Do you ever kiss?"

It had made Sam choke on his coffee and almost fall off his chair. Even Cas had paused, surprised.

“I don’t understand. Is kissing... Gross?"

Sam breathes in and out. “No, that’s not why. Cas and I are just not in a relationship. For us to, um, do that, we both had to want it. And listen, our responsibility and our desire to take care of you has nothing to do with it, alright?"

Jack deflates a little. "But-- Why?"

"It's okay, Jack," says Cas. "Sam just means that that’s not how our relationship works."

After a beat, Jack speaks up again, insistant. “But you’re... Into each other. I can see it."

Sam absolutely does not look at Cas, but he feels him stiffen beside him. Jack probably watched a movie and is projecting, expecting something that isn’t there.

"Jack, I know what’s like to want a normal life and a normal family, but look, Cas is an angel," he smirks. "The best out of all of them."

"That’s not--" Cas interrupts. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Sam sighs. "It means I’m glad to have you, and that’s that. I would never entertain myself with the thought that we could be anything other than friends."

"Why not?" Jack intervenes, but Sam stays silent, certain he said too much and he'll soon regret it.

Castiel has the strangest expression on his face, which only adds up to the awkward pause that follows.

"Sam, can I talk to you in private?"

Out on the corridor, before Castiel even opens his mouth, Sam says, with urgency, "So, what I said back there, I didn’t mean--"

"That’s a lie."

Sam pinches the bridge of his nose. "Fine. Just let it go, ok? It’s embarrassing."

Castiel rolls his eyes. "Why would it be embarrassing?"

Sam huffs, looking away.

In the next second, Cas steps up closer, stares up at him, says, "Sam, you’re very thick-headed sometimes," and puts his lips on his.

It’s so unexpected Sam almost pulls away. As he doesn’t, something else, a few moments later, makes them break apart: Jack gasping.

"Oh," says Sam. 

"Yes," retorts Cas. " _Oh_."

The three of them all stare at one another. 

"Hey. Come here," Sam asks Jack, softly, strangely thankful now. 

Jack walks up to them, steps into their embrace smiling, as if it's his only safe-haven in the universe. Sam sighs, wrapping his arms around him and an equally content Cas, and allows himself to also bask in the feeling. 


End file.
